You And That Mouth
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: 'Slow Hands' inspired fic, something that came to me in a prompt on my Tumblr. Just smut-filled writing. Enjoy!


**A/n**: Every time I listen to 'Slow Hands' I immediately think of Draco and Harry. I just feel that song is so them. So have this inspired fic, from slow hands. Also, a Tumblr prompt that I wholeheartedly agreed with.

**Warnings**: Just a lot of smut. Because I am weak.

* * *

"**We should take this back to my place." **

Draco stared at Potter in shock, his eyebrows shooting up at the question - no the statement. The confidence was written all over Potter's stupid face, he wasn't one that got turned down too often. And, if he was, maybe he didn't care.

_That is the thing about Potter, isn't it? He does what he wants when he wants, how he wants._ Draco thought sourly, clearing his throat.

"Excuse me?" The blonde said after a moment, finally collecting himself.

"My place," Potter answered evenly, "what do you say?"

"Your place?" Draco was curious, to say the least, but then again he had been curious the moment Harry Potter walked into the club with Neville, tagging along for a night out. Draco and Neville had become fairly quick friends over the past six months with their business relationship, and on a whim, Draco asked Neville if he'd like to join him and Blaise out for drinks that night.

"It's early," Draco answered, grabbing his fire whiskey in hand and taking a long drink, _bloody hell. _

"I don't have sleeping on my mind," Potter said with a shrug, "so...?"

"Your place?" Draco asked again, seemingly dumbfounded, but he was going to go. Of course, he was going to go, he just wanted to make Potter work for it. How could he not? It was _Potter _of course. "You didn't even buy me a drink."

Potter laughed loudly, his eyes twinkling with the insinuation, "fine, a drink." He got up from the table, leaving Draco by himself and headed to the bar to order them each another drink. Blaise was off dancing with some girl that he found, Neville had run into someone else he knew and was busy talking with them. Both leaving Potter and Draco at the table. Alone.

Potter had been a plethora of conversation, though, the man never seemed to run out of anything to say. He had been telling Draco about his work as an Auror and the blonde was listening dutifully. He had quickly become engrossed in the tales the man had to offer, and once again he realized why he was just who he was. _Stupid Gryffindor. _

"One fire whiskey for you, a beer for me." Potter sat the glasses on the table.

"You have manners after all," Draco smarted, swapping his empty glass for the fresh one and taking a drink, "nice to know they're in there."

Potter smirked, "you and that mouth." Draco felt there was more he wanted to say, but he didn't. He kept it to himself as he slugged back a drink of his beer, "so, how do you like working with Neville?"

"He's good," Draco said fondly, "I enjoy his company and his knowledge of herbology."

Potter hummed, "he speaks pretty highly of you."

"Only right," Draco answered with a grin.

**They were through** the door of Potter's flat in record time, their mouths still attached and as soon as they were inside Potter all but threw Draco into the wooden door, pressing their bodies together.

Draco arched his back, his chest pressing against Potter's and his hands pulled through that messy unruly hair, he hated so damn much, pulling the man closer. Potter gave in to the demand, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close as he backed Draco from the door to the right.

Draco's tongue traced Potter's bottom lip, begging for entrance and when it was granted he found he tasted like the beer he had just finished, he wrapped his tongue around Potter's before pulling back for a breath and Potter pressed his lips along his sharp jaw. Kissing at his alabaster skin, his teeth nipping at the part just below his ear.

Draco knew they were in his bedroom now that Potter had finally stopped moving them, "I want you," Potter growled against his ear, nipping at his earlobe and Draco could have fallen apart.

"Slow down, Potter," he gasped out, feeling their erections grinding against each other. Then he gave him a small push, "get undressed." Merlin, he was dying to see Potter's body, he was dying to feel it beneath his hands.

Potter stepped back half a step and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, before jerking it over his head and dropping it at their feet, then he pulled his undershirt off and unfasted his jeans with a sigh of relief. "You?"

Draco stepped out of his shoes, which Potter kicked away, and then he unbuttoned his shirt slowly, taking his time, watching Potter teeter in anticipation before he finally reached out and finished the job of Draco, "Merlin, Malfoy." He grunted, "take your bloody time why don'tcha?"

Draco chuckled, feeling his shirt being pushed open, and slid down his arms to a pile at their feet and then Potter grabbed the hem of his undershirt and pulled it up his body. Draco was shirtless for half a second before Potter grabbed him close again, their lips connecting, Draco swallowed Potter's moan, his hand reaching out to caress Potter's side, down to his hip. He walked his fingers along his hip bone, across the waistband of his jeans, before pushing them down a bit more and wrapping his fingers around his cock.

"Ahh," Potter hissed against his lips, "fuck, Draco." He breathed and the blonde pulled back in shock, his hand freezing. "Why did you stop?"

"_Draco_?"

"I..." Potter paused, thinking back, "well, that's your bloody name isn't it?"

"I'm not calling you Harry."

"I don't care what you fucking call me," Potter grabbed him by the chin, bucking his hips into his hand, "just _touch_ me." He whispered, giving him another kiss, this one slower.

Draco complied, tightening his hand around Potter's cock again, his index finger and middle finger pressed to the tip and opening around the head of his cock as he slid down.

Potter's legs shook and he gripped at Draco roughly, "oh Merlin." He gasped out, shutting his eyes.

Draco would have smiled triumphantly if he hadn't been so turned on. All he wanted to do was have his way with the man and make him moan again like that. He turned them towards the bed, pushing Potter down and straddling him quickly.

Potter kicked his jeans off, leaving them at his feet, pressing his lips down Draco's throat to his collar bone, Draco's fingers trailed below the base of Potter's cock and teased his balls, eliciting another of those moans from Potter's lips. _He's a sensitive man. _Draco thought, liking it quite a bit.

"Dra-Draco," Harry panted out, his mouth half open and he laid back on the bed, pulling Draco over him. He couldn't stop kissing him, his mouth was everywhere. His lips hot and wet against the alabaster skin, and he rolled them over so he was on top, brushing Draco's hand back as he crawled down his body. His lips leaving a wet trail along his body, Draco felt his own jeans being undone and then he was free from their confinement.

Only to be swallowed by Harry in one go, _Merlin. _The blonde grunted with a sigh at the feeling, lifting his hips towards Potter's mouth. His fingers back in that hair he absolutely hated, knitting his fingers through the locks and filling his mouth. Potter lapped at his length greedily, swallowing the precum that was leaking from the head of his dick. Potter bobbed up and down his length, deep throating him at the base of his length. Draco fought back his own pleasure filled groan, his eyes shut, frowning a bit when he felt Potter pulling back and a kiss on his hip.

"Not to be crass," Potter called up his body, "but what am I doing?"

Draco was a preferred top, he was good at it. And, he wanted Potter to know that. "C'mere." Draco breathed out wiggling his finger and Potter was quickly up the bed, "what do you want?"

"I want you, Draco, anyway I can get you."

Draco stared at him a moment before sitting up and grabbing his wand from his pants, "I'm impatient," he said, giving Potter another look. _I'm going to fuck Harry Potter. _He felt a little giddy at the thought, smirking in his mind at his 16-year-old self. With a wave of his wand Potter was ready for him.

Potter gasped at the suddenness, his own thoughts echoing his impatience, he lifted an eyebrow as he eyed the blonde, before Draco rolled against his chest, between his legs. Draco grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and tucked it under Harry's arse, lifting the man for him, then he reached between them feeling his lubed arsehole, pressing his fingers at the entrance.

Potter sighed out the moment Draco slipped one finger inside of him before another joined and Potter lifted off the bed. His feet pressed hard against the mattress, flexing his legs as he pushed himself down against Draco's fingers.

Draco was lost at the sight, he'd have given anything to fuck Potter with his fingers, he'd give anything to watch the man cum from the feeling but he was impatient. That much was obvious when his cock met his fingers, after casting another lube charm on his hand and spreading it down his length.

Potter relaxed back against the bed, his hand reaching down between them, gripping at his own thigh as Draco pushed in.

Draco watched Potter's face, his mouth slack, his eyes closed and Draco filled him to the hilt.

"Fuck me," Potter hissed, his leg slipping down against the bed and Draco took him by the back of his knee bending it again, moving slowly. Letting Potter get used to the feeling of him in his arse. "Stop teasing me Draco," Potter whined, prying his eyes open, and meeting Draco's smirk with half a smile.

"Teasing you?" Draco tutted, wrapping his hand around Potter's length and giving him a slow stroke as he pushed into him roughly.

"_Ahhh_," Potter gasped out, grabbing at the bedding in a tight fist. Draco gripped his leg with his other hand, pulling out to the head of this length before pushing right back in, his right hand stroking Potter closer to the edge.

Draco was a mess, he was so close, he felt the tingle in his thighs, the tensing of his jaw, he had never been this quick before but, then again, he had never been buried inside of Harry Potter's arse before either.

The man was a sight to be seen, his low sounding moans, the way he was grabbing at the covers, the way he was flexing his hips each time Draco stroked him, how he tightened around Draco's length each time the man hit his spot. It was sensory overload, "kiss me." Potter demanded, and Draco pushed his leg aside, leaning in to do just that.

Their lips pressed together, Potter tugging at his bottom lip with a suck as he pressed hard against the bed his cum spraying out over their bodies, "fuck, Draco!" He breathed against his lips and Draco grabbed him by the hips, pushing into him a little faster, a little rougher, his own orgasm following Potter's.

Potter wasn't done though, he gave him another kiss, sweeping his tongue against Draco's and teasing the tip of it with his teeth while he rolled them over. Draco winced at the movement, groaning softly when he felt Potter raise off of him so he fell out of his arse, then he pressed between Draco's legs. "That was nice," Potter whispered against his lips and Draco gave a chuckle.

"Don't tell me you're ready to go again," Draco breathed, shutting his eyes with a weary sigh.

"I am," Potter whispered, kissing him on the cheek, before his jaw, "why, do you need some time?"

"A second," Draco grunted when Potter kissed his neck, "you and that mouth..."

"Me and that mouth," Potter agreed with a snicker, pressing his cock against Draco's side, "hurry up."

Draco glanced over, taking Potter by the chin, and giving him a soft kiss while grabbing his wand and muttering a cleaning charm so they weren't covered in Potter's cum. "You're a bloody teenager," Draco whispered, stroking his cheek and Potter shivered, feeling Draco press him back into the mattress as he moved down his body.

Draco lapped at his nipple playfully, his hand tweaking the other, before he trailed his tongue down his torso, against his abs, his hands gripping at his sides and shifting him so he was laying flat. Draco's tongue teased his navel, dipping into his belly button and earning that pleasure filled moan from Potter's lips. Then he brushed his nose against the trail of hair from his belly button to his hips, it branched out across his pelvis in a well-kept way leading to his cock. Draco nudged the head of his erect dick with his chin, before pressing his lips to the eye and then his tongue.

Potter panted out praise that fell off the moment Draco opened his mouth, "oh, bloody hell, Draco." Harry gasped out, his breathing coming out a rushed pant from his belly. Draco pushed him all the way into his mouth, only stopping when he felt himself gag a small bit. Potter's hand brushed against his short blonde hair, and Draco pulled back just slightly feeling Potter's thighs tense against his shoulders before he pushed him back in.

Draco rubbed his sides, his fingers gripping at his hips and pulling him closer as he slurped at his length, he pulled Potter out his mouth, a trail of saliva dripping from his lips and Potter groaned at the sight, "Draco," he hissed, dropping his hand from his hair when he felt Draco give him another suck against the head of his length, his tongue teasing the underside of his dick, "c-close!"

"Go ahead," Draco breathed against him, their eyes locked, he opened his mouth and pushed him back in and Harry came hard in his mouth with a scream to the heavens.

Draco's name falling from his lips, his head thrown back, his hands searching for anything to keep him grounded, "fucking hell, Draco." He breathed hard and heavy, his belly heaving with his pants.

Draco swiped his tongue at his lips, sending a small smile up Potter's body with a wink, "how do you feel now?"

"Perfect," Potter's breathing evened as he laid back on the bed, rubbing his hand against Draco's hair. "I need rest."

"Mm," Draco hummed softly, tilting his head back, and nuzzling the hand softly. "Rest, then."

"Are you leaving?"

"I don't imagine there's much of a reason for me to stay now, is there?"

"Later?" Potter looked hopefully, his smile wide as he stared down at Draco, "c' mere?"

Draco scooted up on his side, feeling Potter wrap his arms around him tightly, "you always play so hard to get, Draco?"

"Obviously not hard enough."

"Maybe," Potter whispered, holding him close, "I'll cook you breakfast in the morning," he added softly, "you don't have to leave."

"Breakfast?"

"Whatever you want," Potter turned and wrapped his other arm around the blonde, snuggling into his side. Draco laid still and quiet, feeling Potter drifting off beside him, and once he was asleep he eased out of his hold and off the bed, covering his body with a throw before getting himself dressed.

He conjured a piece of parchment and a quill writing a quick note to Potter that read;

_I'll have to rain check breakfast, Potter, I have an early meeting tomorrow. I'll trust you slept the best sleep of your life and chalk it up as a victory. _

_We can take it back to your place, anytime. ~_

_Draco_

He laid it on the nightstand, next to Potter's glasses and tiptoed out of the room without a look back.


End file.
